


Clair de lune

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: 20191128-1210, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: *TwoSet Violin相關*擅自設定角色心路歷程，可能時間線混亂。*Breddy/EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Clair de lune-1

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *擅自設定角色心路歷程，可能時間線混亂。  
> *Breddy/EB

Eddy是真的想試試看的。

一切都那麼順理成章，從年幼到成年，不同和共同的喜好，不能觸碰的底線，他們熟悉彼此。

光想像沒有結論，執拗的想知道後果是什麼，Eddy在他們畢業那天幾乎已經說出口了。

然後Brett拒絕了他。

雖然Eddy沒有說出口，所以也不存在什麼拒絕。但當時Eddy覺得這是他此生以來最難捱的時刻之一，甚至比樂團徵選時還更令人困窘。

Brett只是裝作站起來拿遠方的杯子，明明他面前就有那個該死的酒杯，"Eddy，看來你還喝不夠多？Hey guys！想不想灌醉我們的乖寶寶Edward啊？！" 避開了他的吻。

同學們互相起鬨著，好吧。

Eddy笑著接過酒杯跟著大喊，"最後一次機會啦，想看喝醉的Eddy只有今天！！" 然後把即將冒芽出土的某個請求塞回地底，就像這杯冰冷的生啤酒，經過Eddy的食道，墜入胃裡。

這是條死路，Brett明白的告訴他。

音樂家從來不是外人想像的放蕩不羈，他們需要嚴格的調整自己的生理狀況，好應付大量的體能消耗。練習、鍛鍊、演出，保持良好狀態才能因應舞台上的各種突然狀況。  
他們多愁善感或是說易感的心理除了能表現在對樂曲的詮釋上，也使他們更樂於接受所有關係上的嘗試，讓無法以文字或言語溝通的瞬間靈光得以互相傳遞....這當然也是因人而異。  
最終他們每天都在與理想中更好的自己抗爭著，試圖成為那個最好的唯一。

Brett畢業後順利進入雪梨交響樂團，Eddy則進入昆士蘭交響樂團，一直形影不離的兩人突然分開了。

這沒什麼，他們沒選擇出國繼續進修而是在當地留下來已經被周遭的老師和朋友們質疑一番了。

Brett出發前傳訊息給Eddy：我有話想跟你說。

他搬到雪梨，Eddy則留在布里斯本。  
當然這期間他們還是有聯絡，whatsapp或視訊，交流新生活，偶爾在他們都有假期的時候去找對方玩，有靈感時就拍一些短片，或是做一些流行樂改編cover。

但都沒有提過Brett那個留言。

Eddy知道Brett想談什麼，當然不是他們（可能是Eddy一廂情願）的下一步關係....不，或許也跟他們下一步有關，關於是不是要認真做這份本來是有趣打發時間，現在處在一個轉捩點的工作。

好不容易碰到兩方樂團剛好都同時修整而暫停活動，Eddy和Brett約好到雪梨觀光。  
相隔幾個月不見Brett似乎曬黑了，頭髮剪得很短，整個人精瘦又充滿精神，眼裡閃爍著耀眼的光芒。

Eddy為Brett感到高興，他似乎已經找到答案，但又有點哀傷，那個答案裡也許再也不會有他。

他們在雪梨歌劇院周圍遊蕩，看看海景，成群的遊客和成群的海鳥，歡聲此起彼落。他們明明是屬於這裡但反而比觀光客更格格不入。不，也許突兀的只有我，Eddy想。

Brett被海風吹得瞇著眼，明明已經很短的瀏海也被吹得異常凌亂。10月的南半球，Brett選擇一杯漂浮冰咖啡，有一下沒一下的咬著吸管，有著只有當地人才能顯現的悠閒。

"她好嗎？" 

"誰？" 

"你女朋友，怎麼沒帶她一起來？" 

"....難得的休假，她跟家人去英國玩了。" 

"是喔..." 

Eddy在半年前和同樂團的女孩開始約會，她有柔順的黑長髮，精緻的五官，Eddy喜歡的類型。

當然第一次約會後Eddy就跟他的好朋友分享了他的喜悅，之後視訊時也偶爾會看到女孩的身影，穿著Eddy的襯衫或T恤，看到Brett也會大方的打招呼，性格開朗的好女孩。

兩人在臨海的公園步道走到盡頭，Brett隨手把已經喝完的飲料杯丟到路旁的垃圾桶。"回我家練習？" 

Eddy當然接受這個提議。

Brett在雪梨租的住處可以俯瞰整個雪梨歌劇院和周圍海景，一進門就是整面毫無遮蔽的窗戶。

"Holy clap... Dude! 這裡很貴吧？"Eddy放下琴盒，興奮的跑到窗戶旁向外看，然後衝到每間房間裡面巡視一番。

" 嗯哼，至少我的團員可以一起到這裡練習。"Brett聳聳肩，不在意的說，他繞過擋在門口的Eddy，進到睡房換了件短褲。

" 你睡那張床。"Brett的房間跟剛剛的客廳相比顯得有點小，兩張單人床夾著一個矮書櫃，書櫃裡雜亂的放著各種書籍，對面一個衣櫥，剛好擠滿整個房間。Brett的床鋪由枕頭和棉被層層堆疊，完美的形成一個舒適的凹槽，白色的羅馬窗簾輕輕的搭在他的床沿。

給Eddy的床整齊的蓋著白色床罩，單人床窄窄的剛好可以容納一個人，Eddy躺上去，覺得一伸手就可以跨越書櫃碰到旁邊的Brett。

Brett已經走出房門，開始調音。

夜晚的雪梨歌劇院輝煌閃耀，周邊車燈與沿海路燈襯得建築物更加熠熠生輝。巨大的煙火直線上升後在夜空中綻放，五彩繽紛的漫布在黑暗中，最後倒映在暗藍色海裡。

室內隔音效果很好，Eddy看得到熱鬧的景象但其實聽不太見外面的吵雜聲。

他輕輕的撥弦，Brett在練習完後鑽回房間不知道在搗鼓什麼。這間房子很大，Brett總是一個人在這裡度過嗎？或是會有很多"團員"一起練習？

Eddy看著點點亮光閃爍的海面，輕輕拉起德布西，他的最愛。

然而今晚沒有月光，雲層很厚，只有定時的煙火照亮天空。

他們開始每個週末互相到彼此所在的城市觀光，彷彿沒有分開過。錄音樂，剪影片。偶爾受邀到某個聚會表演或是接受採訪，知名交響樂團團員同時也在拍攝搞笑影片，不錯的話題性。

Eddy知道Brett在考慮什麼，他從起初的哀傷漸漸變得興奮，彷彿第一次通過徵選得到演奏第一部機會時的心情。他甚至已經跟媽媽和女朋友報備他即將失業了。

但Brett還沒下定決心，Eddy靜靜的等著。

終於在Eddy的房間，並排的單人床上Brett輾轉難眠，他們確認了彼此的想法。後續該怎麼進行，要兩邊兼顧嗎？或是選擇勇往直前？他們該怎麼跟家人朋友們解釋這個決定？

"不，我們不需要解釋什麼。"   
"做就對了。" 

在這個決定中只有彼此，那麼奮不顧身。

他們依然過著週末往返的生活，有一大堆影片要拍攝要剪輯，有眾多的想法要實現，已經敲定12月底在雪梨將要有一場屬於他們自己的演出。  
一旦下了決定所有的節奏突然變快，不再有思考躊躇的空閒。如果12月底的演出成功，也許可以再多辦幾場...？層出不窮新的挑戰迎接著他們。

Eddy自願每個週末早起坐飛機到雪梨和Brett碰面，大部分的設備器材都在Brett的房間，他們同時也在在思考到底要搬回熟悉的布里斯本，還是繼續留在雪梨 。

夜晚的雪梨永遠充滿活力，不停止的音樂會和慶典，今天又開始放煙火了。  
Eddy站在窗邊，心裡一片明朗平靜。就算抱怨要早起出門工作，但心裡的踏實感讓他不再像一年前的惶恐不安。他沒有被拋下，他還在選擇當中，和Brett一起做著熱愛的事情。

Eddy又拉起德布西，輕柔纏綿的曲調。今天有月光了，強風把雲層吹開，露出幽暗中隱隱約約的光芒。

"Dude, 要去外面看嗎？" 

高樓陽台可以聽見煙火鼓動的悶哼聲，還是一樣的順序和圖案，光亮的讓夜空幾乎變淺。Eddy覺得命運真有趣，誰能想一年前的煙火和現在的煙火給他的感受完全不同？  
他又想拉琴了，Brett在旁邊拍著這美好的一刻。

Tbc. 

\--

*寫這篇寫到一半的時候剛好點開Sydney vlog day1(dabbed in the Sydney opera house) 那集，天啊開頭Eddy坐飛機去雪梨完全是我想像中的狀況...太real了～立刻參考雪梨房間的擺設！  
*然後過於real就有Toni的戲份了哈哈...之後就當完全平行時空fiction來看好了，因為現在Eddy的真實感情狀況十分成謎，到底有沒有分手在某些特定的影片一直被討論XD我們shipping fan圖個開心就好😂


	2. Clair de lune-2

他們養成了幾乎強迫的記錄習慣，手機隨時拍著覺得有趣的素材。不起眼的牆角上刻著奇怪的高音譜記號；Jazz bar酒杯造型的霓虹燈招牌，上面櫻桃造型裝飾還是個8分音符；今天又喝了珍珠奶茶，太有罪惡感了還是再多喝一杯吧...

Eddy用奇怪的跑步方式越過Brett正在拍攝的鏡頭前方，又突然在路旁停下來抓pokemon ；兩人在大街旁設置好腳架後開始邊下蹲邊跳舞拉小提琴；戴著雜亂金色假髮的Eddy訪問路人然後開始演起設計好的小劇場。

他們一起設計表演的橋段，就算再累也因為購票人數越來越多而一再加場；最開心的就是演出後觀眾滿足驚喜的笑容，讓他們更有動力繼續前進。

所有片段都是這趟旅程珍貴的回憶，經過反覆討論編輯後再呈現給觀眾。

在2019年初，所有巡演終於告一段落時，這輛啟動後就無法停止往前衝的快速列車終於放緩腳步。這兩年來他們去了無數的國家，當初選擇出國繼續學業的話完全想像不到的生活，非常忙碌與充實。

越來越駕輕就熟的舞台表演，越來越能掌握突發狀況，越來越多因為由他們產生的原創笑點，越來越多因為他們而開始覺得古典樂不是那麼不好接觸的觀眾。

巡演的團隊成員約好一起到日本作為員工旅遊，慶祝終於抵達一個終點。

\--

Eddy昨晚喝到不省人事，完全不記得是怎麼回到房間的，最後的記憶是Bara驚訝的聲音 "Eddy你醉啦?"

然後他就完全斷訊了。

因為太早失去意識的結果，Eddy在接近清晨4點的時候突然醒來，很好，頭不痛，沒宿醉。

房間裡一片安靜，只有空調細微的聲音和Brett的鼾聲。Brett應該也喝掛了，小小的呼嚕聲有節奏的響著。

怕吵醒Brett，Eddy盡量小聲的走去浴室，沿途散落著襪子、外套和牛仔褲，他隨手把衣物掛到椅背上、襪子踢到牆角。看來Brett還有點意識，不像他整身好好的被塞到被窩裡。

Eddy覺得自己實在太難聞了，決定先沖洗一下，然後再去飯店的健身房進行每天的訓練。

持續一段時間的飲食調整和自主鍛鍊計畫讓Eddy感覺很不錯，肌肉訓練讓他能更適應高強度的舞台表演。畢竟他們的演出很密集而且很消耗體力，靠咖啡因已經不足以支撐這些大量的體力消耗。增肌減脂外加固定運動能讓他們保持健康...生病是最糟的，幾乎沒間斷的演出活動讓Eddy非常確定這點。

剛開始Brett還會跟他一起運動，但沒幾次就藉口要練習要跟其他人討論表演細節剪輯細節能閃就閃，最終堅持的只有跑步機而已。雖然有時Brett會略帶羨慕的看著Eddy逐漸成型的腹肌，但一回頭還是攤在沙發上喝珍奶。

"每個人運動方式不同，我是靠練琴來運動！" Brett邊咀嚼珍珠邊滑手機的樣子實在沒什麼說服力，不過Eddy也覺得壓力不用那麼大，選自己喜歡的方式就好 。

做完最後一組下背部肌肉的鍛鍊流程，手機計時器剛好響起。Eddy看了時間，5點03分。

飯店健身房在高樓層，視野非常好，遠處高樓的燈光和偶爾急駛而過的車燈清晰可見。雖然接近清晨了，窗外依舊一片昏暗，而月亮卻明亮的驚人。

Eddy覺得今天的訓練到這裡就行了，運動把最後一點疑似宿醉的煩躁清空，他看著窗外天空無法忽視的亮光，手指不由自主彈奏起來。

德布西的靈感是一首詩，詩人的靈感源自一幅畫。藝術家的靈光一閃超越時間國界與距離，總會在某個地方相遇。

他只是不想再像是戴著面具一樣對待每一天，有如那首詩所描繪的場景。

倒不是說他覺得現在的生活像戴面具一樣，現在的每一天都很有趣，緊湊而環環相扣。想著新題材然後記錄每個軌跡片段，想變得更好而努力練習，想實現當初決定的目標而努力...或許他們真的有完成一小部分？畢竟某個調查提到2018年古典音樂的搜尋率和購買率大幅上升，而2018年是他們爆紅的一年？

如果Brett在這裡的話他們就會互相假裝謙虛的說 "沒有沒有，如果是我們的原因就太好了..." "但應該不是，因為我們還不是那麼有名..." 實際上兩人又隱約驕傲的認為可能有他們的一份功勞。

"so dumb... " Eddy抓抓汗濕的頭髮，低聲笑了出來。

一個人光想像就可以覺得那麼開心，兩個人在一起更是開心。遇到困難他知道Brett會幫忙解決，同樣的他也會毫不猶豫的支持Brett做的決定。Eddy覺得藉由twoset活動的過程中他們更能毫無保留的信任彼此，互相付出了很多，也互相得到了很多。

他覺得應該做一個決定。

昨天才團體行動過，Eddy在群組留言今天他要自己出去晃晃，雖然知道Brett大概會在固定的時間醒來，還是叮嚀了其他人記得去探望一下他，避免真的喝掛了。

太陽剛升起的時候Eddy背著琴盒抓著相機獨自出了飯店。

東京的春天氣溫舒適怡人，櫻花陸續綻放。上班日的街道上滿滿的人潮，有埋頭快步行走的上班族，有帶著飲料食物吵鬧聚集在賞櫻區域的在地人，腳踏車在人行道上緩緩經過。Eddy覺得自己就像被複製貼上在這個熱鬧的城市，沒有人在意他，他也不必理會別人。

沒有目標的在路上閒逛，偶爾看到有趣的景象還是會忍不住拿出相機拍攝。

而思考仍然沒有結論，在Eddy回過神時發現已經天色昏暗了，大半天沒確認的社交軟體充斥著未讀訊息。

"dude你在哪？" 是Brett。

"我要去買遊戲，你要一起來嗎？" 隔了大概2小時，Brett又傳來訊息。

"Eddy，我去房間但你們應該都不在了？晚上一起吃飯？到時再約地方見。" 是Bara。

"我們先去吃囉，餐廳在xxxx，來得及過來吃吧！" 大約傍晚Bara又在群組留了訊息。

Brett在上午那個訊息後再也沒有聯絡過他，Eddy覺得這麽久沒有回應Brett有點過分了，但以往就算Eddy懶得回，Brett還是會不時丟一些沒有意義的照片，把他們的對話框弄得很熱鬧。

但對話框停止在Brett 上午的邀約。

帶著宵夜回飯店給明顯喝嗨的朋友們，Jenny叫住Eddy。

" 回房間順便拿給Brett吧，剛剛他一直說頭很痛。"

" 他怎麼了？"

"喝掛啦！Brett酒量太弱啦！" Bara在旁邊大笑。

"你們怎麼回事啊，一天倒一個，快把藥給Brett吃，他很難受的樣子。" Jenny邊撕開洋芋片的包裝邊把Eddy趕回房間。

Eddy回到他們的房間，發現燈沒有開。

窗簾也沒拉，外面的光線毫無保留的映照在幽暗的室內。

"...Brett?Bro?"

Eddy打開床頭燈，發現Brett躺在床上，單手搭著額頭。

"Are you all right? "

Eddy拉上窗簾，蹲在Brett的床邊，伸手摸了摸Brett擋在臉上的手臂。

".... 喔...Eddy?" Brett似乎沒有睡著，很快有了回應。

"Jenny說你不舒服....嗯？怎麼了？喝太多了嗎？還是感冒了？" Eddy放緩語速輕輕問，手掌安撫性的一下下順著Brett頭髮。

"..... "

長時間的沉默讓Eddy以為Brett睡著了，卻聽到皺眉閉著雙眼的Brett 問，"...你們聊得開心嗎？"

"誰？Jenny? 我跟她拿藥就上來了。" Eddy有點摸不著頭緒，也許Brett 在說夢話？

"啊！沒事...Don't mind me...." Brett突然一個翻身把被子蓋在頭上，整個人縮在裡頭。

Eddy突然知道Brett搞錯了。

之前有一次....應該是一兩年前了，他出門買東西時在沒約好的情況下碰到Toni，Toni和他有很多共同的嗜好，他們光是討論動畫的劇情就可以順理成章的一起渡過午餐和晚餐。等他把Toni送回家後才發現Brett因為場地租借的問題要找他討論，甚至打了幾通電話。

他發現後立刻打給Brett，才知道問題已經解決了。Brett來回跑了幾趟，跟海外場地的聯絡方確認時間和場館沒問題。他老實招認因為跟Toni約會聊得太開心了才沒有即時回覆，當時Brett怎麼回答呢？

" emm，罰你請我喝一杯咖啡吧，一杯珍珠奶茶也可以。"

Eddy再也沒犯過漏接公事聯絡這種失誤，畢竟這是他的錯，他不該因為自己的私事來耽誤他們兩人共同的事。雖然Brett叫他別在意，Eddy還是覺得愧疚。

他沒想到Brett還記得這件事，甚至下意識認為Eddy長時間失聯是因為約會去了。

Eddy覺得自己好蠢又很壞，居然因此感到得意又有點開心，原來Brett那麼在意他的事？從心底的搔癢感讓他連聲音都帶著笑意。

"Bro，起來吃點止痛藥，這樣你可以更好睡。" 他把Brett從被窩裡挖出來，盯著他吃完藥，幫他脫掉外套和褲子，拿毛巾擦了擦Brett的臉。

"我的頭裡有上千個銅鈸在響。" Brett呆呆看著Eddy把他盡量弄得舒適一點，突然出聲。

"但你居然看起來很高興，fxxk，你真壞。"

"是，我很壞，我不但在笑還失聯了一天。" Eddy覺得不用跟一個還在茫的醉鬼進行什麼有邏輯的對話，隨口回應著Brett。

"你為什麼不理我？"

".......早上的事我很抱歉，我只是在想一些事情，我保證以後不會再發生...."

Brett搶過他的話尾 "我不希望再像今天這樣。"

"你要對我保證。"

看著Brett毫無焦距的眼神，Eddy想，要是清醒的Brett知道自己曾經說過這些話可能會想自殺。

"...我保證。"

他拿起毛巾再擦了擦Brett的脖子和手，突然想聽聽Brett的答案。

"Hey..... 假如想讓地球上所有人都看見，你希望自己是哪顆行星？"

"Dude....讓我睡吧，喔我的頭痛死了..." 聽到想要的回答後就想斷線的Brett呻吟著。

他已經醉茫了。"你已經吃藥了，馬上就不痛啦，睡吧。" Eddy笑著幫Brett把掉在床邊的眼鏡拿起來，放在一旁的矮桌上。

沒想到Brett嘟嘟囔囔的又繼續說，"誰要當什麼行星....我寧可當....那種普通星星，至少天一黑就能被看到呢..."

"還不如當月亮？天亮天黑都看得見？"

"喔閉嘴吧Eddy，你在跟一個病人抬槓嗎？月亮是最好的那個，是我們要追求的那個，我們還不能成為她啊...."

Brett再也沒有出聲，似乎真的睡著了。

Eddy幫他蓋好被子，關掉床頭燈，然後低下頭，嘴唇幾乎碰到Brett的額頭。

他彷彿觸電般的顫慄，那種甜蜜的感覺充斥全身。是啊，他們還不是月亮，他們就像星星，可能在距離月球幾萬光年外的地方，但從地球上依然能夠一起被看見。

雖然只能被黑暗襯托光芒，在地球上屬於黑夜的時間點就算是不同地區也能同時看得見。超越了日夜，超越了距離，不停止的閃耀，追求著更好的自己，追求著更理想的那個目標.....Eddy奇異的了解到Brett的想法，而那就跟他的一模一樣。

"我愛你，晚安。"

他最終只是低聲又虔誠的說著心裡從未改變的想法。

Tbc.

\------------------------------------

*只是想寫最後一段，沒想到囉嗦了那麼多....  
到底他們什麼時候才能談戀愛啊天啊～～

*德布西的月光很印象派，不知不覺間這篇也變得過於印象派都不知道在說什麼了....

*一起去日本玩的Team twoset胡亂設定有Bara, Jenny和Jordon

*參考很多vlog和story內容...有些細節真的很有趣令人遐想無限～

*德布西的月光有三個樂章，所以預計會三篇結束！


	3. Clair de lune-3

一個階段的結束，兩人突然有些不知所措。

我們的目標達成了嗎？

正在努力中。

我們還有什麼想做的嗎？

"不知道...我感覺一切快要失去掌控了，有點不安。" Brett攤坐在沙發上，後腦勺抵著椅背，雙眼無神的看著遠方的牆壁。啊，那是C sharp的牆壁，他們的房間由C sharp組成。

"dude我懂你..." Eddy嘆了一口氣，關上攝影機的電源，把一旁的補光燈也關掉。

他們剛拍攝完剪輯後足夠兩個個禮拜慢慢放出的影片數量，快要累攤了。

"放假的時候好好想想吧？我們不能一直待在舒適圈裡頭。" Eddy按按Brett的肩膀，把一旁的腳架收起來，"明天要飛台灣了，你要先回家整理行李？" 

"嗯，雖然還不知道要做什麼...明年巡演的內容一定要跟現在不一樣。" Brett一口喝完剩下的珍奶，站起來伸了個懶腰。"我早上把行李帶過來了，明天直接從你家去機場。"  
他敲了敲牆壁，"這是C sharp嗎？" 

"What the..." Eddy摸不著頭緒的跟著敲了下牆壁。"Nah，bro， 這是E。"

"少騙我，你之前說是C sharp？"

"可能天氣變冷，你知道，熱脹冷縮之類的？現在是E啦，Eddy的E。" 

"好吧，這是你家的牆壁，就當作是E吧。" Brett聳聳肩走去廁所，結束話題。

"So lame..." Eddy笑了出來，"Hey！之後你要一起去日本嗎？這次我當導遊喔。" 

"嗯？" Brett從廁所探頭出來，"陳家人的家族旅遊我幹嘛要湊熱鬧？我在台灣有其他聚會啊。"

"好吧，只是覺得你在應該會更好玩。" 

"多跟阿姨聊聊吧，你們很久不見了吧？" Brett的聲音在廁所的門後有點聽不清，Eddy走的近一些繼續說，"今年還沒和媽媽見面呢...只有打電話而已。" 

"很好啊，Good boy，Good son，Good Eddy，趁這個機會好好陪陪家人。"沖水的聲音和水龍頭開啟又關上的聲音隨著Brett的動作朦朧的響著。

" ....我才不是good boy... "Eddy近乎自言自語小聲的說著。

沒想到Brett剛好開門出來。"wow! 你站在這裡啊？不是good boy難道是good man嗎哈哈？成熟的Eddy Chen？"

"煩死啦你！" Eddy閃過Brett試圖甩到他身上的水珠，開始和Brett打鬧起來。

\----

假期徹底結束，而今天又是一個沒進展的日子。

和新聘用的影片剪輯討論完需求，把檔案傳過去讓對方自由發揮後，Eddy嘆了一口氣。

"怎麼了？我記得這幾次觀眾反應很好啊？" Brett坐在一旁的沙發上保養他的小提琴，琴弓塗上松香後，再用拭琴布仔細擦拭琴面，每個步驟都很保護仔細。

"她很好，我喜歡加入動畫的風格，加註的說明也很可愛。"Eddy關掉討論視窗，"我只是有點擔心之後的題材....我們是不是已經沒什麼主題可以做啦？"

"啊～～～"Brett發出慘叫，他對這點也很頭大。"你覺得在我們每個帳號po文讓大家回覆怎麼樣？想看的單元？"

"不，這不能是常態，我們是，一個有主見的組合。"Eddy把筆從食指轉到小拇指，再反覆的轉動，"來吧，創意總監Brett Yang，說說你的想法？ "

"創意總監不是你Eddy Chen嗎？"  
"是你！ "  
"別把麻煩事丟給我！ "  
"我沒有！！"

"....我倒是有點事想跟你談談，Brett。"

"嗯？"Brett終於收拾好他的小提琴，開始保養他的手，修剪死皮，擦上乳液避免乾裂，要是有傷口可能會影響接觸琴弦的觸感。

"你有考慮換個地方嗎？我是說，類似更新？我們可能需要離開這個環境。"

"...你是指搬到其他城市？"

"也許，或是...就是換個地方？"

Brett放下琴盒，面無表情的看著Eddy。"你想要暫停活動？ " 他摸摸下巴，思考的動作，" 還是你想要解散？"

" 不是！你搞錯了，我不是這個意思！！" Eddy著急的阻止Brett過於快速發散的思維。" 我永遠不會這樣想！我只是..."

"你最近有點奇怪，你在想什麼？ " Brett嘆了一口氣，慢慢走到Eddy旁邊，Eddy可能自己都不知道他現在的狀態真的...很不對勁。

"...沒什麼。" Eddy手肘支著桌子，雙手遮著臉。

"想跟我談什麼？ " Brett少見的摸了摸Eddy的頭，畢竟Eddy看起來可憐兮兮的，有點像無處可歸的流浪狗。

".... bro... "

"你在哭？為什麼？" Brett震驚了，剛剛還好好說話的Eddy突然哭了起來，Eddy有什麼他不知道的壓力嗎？

"你知道...我不知道...對不起....我只是突然覺得很難過....對不起..." 

"沒有想法我們再討論一下就可以了，你不需要有那麼大壓力..." Brett知道Eddy的情感表達跟他相比更加豐富，所謂的藝術家。但是自從成年後他好像就沒看過Eddy哭過了？他慌的不知道要先拿面紙還是先安慰Eddy放鬆？

"不...我只是很怕...我是說...你有想過嗎？我們從日本回來...之後我和家人又去玩了一次...." 

Brett剛開始只是聽著Eddy在說話，但漸漸的感到不自在。

"拍照的時候或是點餐的時候，無時無刻都在想你也在的話就太好了，從那天起我每天都這麽想...." 

"Eddy..." 

"夠了！Eddy！" 

"我沒辦法只專注在這份工作上，討論、討論、拍攝、編輯....我總是一直想告訴你..." 

"我說夠了！！" 

Eddy從來沒有聽過Brett那麼大聲的對他說話，彷彿從他的心裡最深處吶喊出來的聲音，那讓他不自覺的顫抖。

"不，Brett，My dear...我...我最深愛的..." Eddy抵抗著那種恐懼，把所有的假裝不在乎假裝釋懷都聚集在一起，來抵抗，來促使他把心裡的話說完。

"我只是....我只是想愛著你...." Eddy已經滿臉是淚，但他知道這只是情緒的宣洩而不是悲傷。"我只是....一直這麽愛你...." 

"你的愛太多了，Eddy。" Brett的聲音突然變得很虛弱，但他仍然直挺挺的站在Eddy面前，低頭看著Eddy。"我只想要....屬於自己的愛。"

"喔...我到底在跟你說些什麼呢？" 他最終還是彎腰拿手和身上的T恤擦著Eddy一團混亂的臉。  
" 收拾一下，好好洗個澡，睡個覺，明天我再來找你....." 他有點遲疑的說，".....跟Toni談談吧？你們最近有矛盾了嗎？" 

"哈？" Eddy不可置信的瞪大雙眼，" 所以這是你的問題點？原來是Toni.....明明是你.....明明是你把我推開！！！"

Brett皺著眉說 "我不知道你在說什麼... "

Eddy抓住Brett幫他擦眼淚的手，"我們的事跟她沒關係！！" 就算他的情緒再激動還是注意著不要弄疼Brett，"我已經做好決定了，你呢？Brett？"

"... 我不知道你在說什麼...." Brett試圖掙脫Eddy的手，掙脫他的氣息，躲避他的視線。

"哈，你這膽小鬼Bretty，連看著我都不敢？" Eddy滿臉是淚，氣勢卻比以往都來得強盛，"你一直都是帶著我們往前走的人，為什麽這一次你怕了？？嗯？！"

"閉嘴吧你！ " Brett猛地撞上Eddy的嘴唇，在他唇邊快速的說著 "我不喜歡你用這種挑釁的方式逼我做決定..." 話還沒說完，Eddy的嘴唇又緊接著貼近。他啃咬般的吮著Brett，逼迫Brett張開嘴，舔著Brett的舌頭和口腔。

他們的呼吸間都是彼此的氣味，鬍後水、Eddy新換的香水、避免冬天過於乾燥的護膚乳液香氣，還有本身的味道。

直到兩人的呼吸不再那麼急促了Eddy才放開Brett，但仍然依依不捨的舔著Brett的嘴唇，甚至是鼻子和下巴。

"...放開我，你是狗嗎？" Brett推開Eddy的臉，"你的臉髒死了。" Eddy的臉上滿是淚痕，可能還有鼻水和口水 。

" 天...我剛剛做了什麼..." Brett挫敗的從喉嚨低吼。

" 你強吻我。" Eddy吸吸鼻子，抽了幾張面紙擦臉，彷彿剛剛對Brett又舔又咬的人不是他。

" 那不是我。" Brett拿下眼鏡用衣服擦了擦鏡片沾到的髒污。

"Brett？你想當作剛剛什麼都沒...."  
"我是說，那不像我。" Brett繼續說，"只要碰到可能改變我們關係的事，我就覺得我不再是自己。" 

"就像你說的，我總是在做決定，也許我害怕交出這個主導權？可是無論是當初決定要辭職專心做twoset，或是決定搬回布里斯班，甚至是決定到雪梨樂團...."  
"...嗯，我可能也害怕「不像自己」這件事。" Brett重新戴上眼鏡，深吸一口氣，"我不知道要怎麼讓你知道我可能沒有你想像中那麼好，我沒辦法總是那麼勇往直前，甚至可能有時很膽小，啊... 這種害怕讓人失望的情感也讓我覺得不像我...." 

"Brett，嘿！Brett。" Eddy輕柔的聲音打斷Brett無法停止的自我剖析。"你知道你一不自在話就會變很多嗎？"  
他靠近Brett，捧住他的臉，直視著他的眼睛。"我很抱歉，剛剛說的太衝了...我們之間沒有誰拉著誰，我們都是一起做決定的。" 

"你不要這樣看我。" Brett轉開視線，"還有你靠我太近了..." 

Eddy輕輕的吻又貼上他的唇，這次他完美的避開眼鏡，不像剛剛壓得Brett感覺鏡框都要變形了，他甜蜜的硺了硺Brett的嘴角，又用舌頭舔了舔他的下唇。

為什麽Eddy感覺很會接吻呢？Brett突然不合時宜的想，他的女朋友都有被他這樣對待過嗎？

"好了，剛剛你說你的想法了，接下來換我好嗎？" Eddy過於安撫的語氣讓Brett有點不適應，我不是女孩。但他又突然想到Eddy對任何需要溫柔對待的人事物都是這樣的態度，顫抖的流浪狗、路邊乞討的流浪漢、或是擔心犯錯的樂團同部組員。

" 我愛你，Brett。" Eddy羞澀的笑了出來，"我...早就應該對你說了，不管你接不接受。 "

" 我當然接受，我也愛你啊。"

"不是的，我是指畢業那個時候就應該跟你說，我不應該害怕。" Eddy順順Brett的頭髮，"這樣我們也許能夠真正知道該怎麼做而不是互相猜測，我們明明在事業上可以有很多共識，為什麼在關係上卻這麼無法說清？"

" 加上剛剛的親吻，這個愛可能跟以往的認知不一樣。" Brett恢復冷靜的說著，" 你想跟我有性接觸？"

" ...... 我覺得make love的說法比較浪漫。"

" 別再裝傻，Brett，你很了解我們真的有什麼不同了，這已經不僅僅是家人朋友間的情感。你能否認嗎？我們知道彼此在想什麼，我們甚至追求的都那麼相似——那如果是更深入的接觸——Why not？"

"你都是這樣說服別人跟你交往？聽起來像邪教或詐騙集團的固定台詞。" Brett皺皺鼻子，"聽著，如果想試試看的話就開始吧，我已經受夠這種亂七八糟的心情，如果這能讓我們的關係更融洽.....但我已經老了，沒辦法像你一樣有那麼多過剩的愛情給太多的人。我還需要留時間練琴呢，所以只能把這種關係的愛給你而已。 "

"怎麼又說反話，" Eddy困惑的笑著問，"雖然我很高興你願意接受，但是聽起來你覺得我是一個...感情觀開放的人？ "

"至少我沒辦法又要練習又要和女孩約會又要哭著求愛。 " Brett近乎冷漠的說。

"照理說我還是傳統亞裔家庭的小孩，同個時間只能接受一段關係耶。 " Eddy有點摸不著頭緒，"如果你在意的是這個，我已經跟Toni談過，我們幾個月前分手了。還是你是在意家庭接受度？之前家族旅遊的時候我有先跟媽媽提過可能會跟你交往的事，姊姊也知道，這算嗎？ "

"......"

Brett徹底傻眼了。

"....等一下，消息量太大了..."

他不知道到底要先問Eddy出櫃的事，還是吐槽什麼事都要跟媽媽報告你是媽寶嗎？或是到底什麼時候跟Toni分手的，明明他們都沒有任何宣布？

不，這太蠢了是要宣布什麼....就算他們現在已經有一點小名氣但這種私事根本不用跟任何人報告。難道要跟青春期少女一樣在ig上說 We broke up. might delete later嗎...

"我以為上次陳家的家族旅遊已經很明顯了？你知道這種感情的事我也沒辦法說得很明白...." 完全不覺得自己講出什麼驚人消息的Eddy還在認真的思考。Brett覺得自己像被強迫上賊船一樣，在完全不知道的情況下被出櫃。

Eddy有問過他的想法嗎？哪是由他帶著兩人前進？根本都是他被Eddy抓著團團轉！

"I quit." Brett覺得累了，可能也有如釋重負的解脫。他重新坐回沙發，突然有種他們兩人在演什麼小劇場的荒謬感。劇情分分合合高潮迭起，但演員和觀眾都只有他們兩人，啊可能也包括Eddy的媽媽，上帝啊。

" You CAN'T！你的回答呢？"

"你的問題呢？" Brett懶懶的說，他找到對付Eddy的方法了，既然他想說開，那就必須由他起頭。

"呃..... 跟我...交往？" Eddy覺得這對話有點蠢， "請你？" 

"well，如果你請我喝一杯咖啡，或是...." 

"一杯珍奶也可以！成交！" Eddy像要把他撞倒一般的抱住Brett，下巴頂著Brett的頭頂磨蹭。"我真愛你，bro！" 

"我才愛你！"  
"你現在又可以跟我辯了？剛剛的膽小鬼是誰？"  
"反正已經不是我了。" Brett不痛不癢的被Eddy挖苦，"之後..." 

"還是一樣，不會有變化....當然是指工作上。" Eddy就抱著Brett的姿勢兩人一起坐到沙發上，整個人不住在Brett的頭頂和脖頸間摩擦嗅聞著，"但這個可以不一樣？" 

"... 我怎麼覺得沒什麼不一樣？" Brett突然覺得除了被迫出櫃外根本沒什麼不同，Eddy一直這樣對他動手動腳。

"當然不一樣，我可以這樣吻你。" Eddy又低頭親了一下Brett的嘴角，笑得像個熱戀中的女高中生。

"即使你再也無法感受生命中迷人的地方(Lea Charmes de la Vie)？ "

"喔？bro...你怎麼知道...？" Eddy有點驚訝，Brett說的是法文，他一開始還沒想到，但他察覺到Brett說的是那幅華鐸的畫，關於慶典與愛情的系列作品中其中一幅畫作。單獨的演奏者被眾人圍繞著，是全場唯一焦點，所有人為他的表演歡呼。這些畫也帶給魏爾倫寫詩靈感，不同時期的藝術家們的意識交流。

"你不是一直拉德布西嗎？我當然知道。" Brett看似無聊的撇撇嘴，"來，讓我聽聽你的最愛，現在變得怎樣了？" 

"哪有人突然....這是過年表演拿手節目給親戚看嗎？" Eddy唸歸唸，還是起身去拿自己的琴。

"哼，搞不好明年過年你真的要表演給親戚看了。快點讓我聽聽！你的月光？" Brett演起來比Ling Ling的媽媽還有魄力，Eddy只好乖乖照做。

一個人拉琴可以享受生活中美好的地方；兩個人拉琴可以感受到生命中無法取代的默契與喜悅；那兩個相愛的人拉琴呢...？

一定是邊慶祝邊駛向愛神所在的島嶼吧？(Le pèlerinage à l'île de cythère) 

"你的月光太開心了吧？整首都沒在調子上，全高了半個音！ "

End.

\------------------------

*本來立志要寫看看很長的甜文，但發現快搞死自己....幸好總算有拉回到想寫的甜結局...

*主題是德布西的月光，所以參考了德布西的靈感來源魏倫(Paul Verlaine) 的詩《月光曲》，然後據說這首詩是魏倫看了華鐸(Jean Antoine Watteau) 的畫作後寫出來的.......我就都參考一下了😂

*《月光曲》這首詩分成三部分來表現假面舞會表面熱鬧，但在月光映照下露出面具背後的憂傷不安。然後也想呈現很多曲目第一樂章呈現輕快小調、第二樂章呈現悲傷憂愁小調、第三樂章再回到相似旋律但以大調呈現的模式...所以堅持三章結束！

*最後是吐槽每次找月光的小提琴版本都會看到有人說還是喜歡鋼琴版，小提琴太尖銳了之類的評論，但我是先聽到Benny版本的月光，覺得真是治癒溫柔好聽啊！推薦大家聽聽看！Benny的琴音偏低沉共鳴響，非常順耳～不過這也是個人喜好而已XD


End file.
